the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetouched Races
'Aasimar' Originating Regions: Mulhorand, Unther, Chessenta The Aasimar bear the legacy of a celestial being or even a deity in their ancestry, and have incredible potential to do good in the world. At the same time, their heritage marks them as different and often lead to persecution, ridicule, or exile from superstitious or backward communities. It is not unknown for an aasimar to give in to bitterness in the face of adversity and turn evil. Aasimar are the descendants of humans and some good outsider, such as a true celestial, a celestial creature, couatl, lillend, or even a servant or avatar of a good deity. (Some of these creatures must use magic to assume a form that is compatible with a human mate, of course.) While elves, dwarves, gnomes, and halflings with good outsider ancestry are reputed to exist, those crossbreeds are not true aasimar. Aasimar look human except for one distinguishing feature related to their unusual ancestor. Some examples of these features (and the ancestors that cause them) are: Below list are acceptable features to be included for a character on The Dragon's Neck. No more than two features are recommended. There are intentionally ommitted (or modified) features for player characters, as we feel some are a dead of a giveaway of the racial characteristics. *Golden eyes *Silver hair *Patches of Emerald skin (planetar) *Feathers in hair (avoral celestial) *Pearly opalescent eyes (ghaele celestial) *Brilliant topaz eyes (solar) *Silver-tinted or gold-tinted skin (solar) *Iridescent scales in small patches (couatl or lillend) Aasimar understand that they are special, even if they do not understand their true heritage. Many aasimar from a latent bloodline don’t even know what creature engendered the line in the first place. Two aasimar from the same bloodline often have the same distinguishing feature. Aasimar have the same life expectancy and age categories as a human. 'History:' Most aasimar in Faerûn are derived from the deities of Mulhorand. When the mortal incarnations of the Mulhorandi pantheon defeated the Imaskari, they settled and took mortals as lovers and spouses. The half-celestial offspring of these unions became nobles of that country, and dilution of the divine essence through marriages to pureblooded humans created aasimar. Many of these aasimar left the country in search of a destiny not tied to their grandparents, and so the lands around Mulhorand have more aasimar than any other area. 'Outlook:' Most aasimar are wary of their human neighbors. Even those raised by parents who understand their heritage cannot escape the stares of other children and adults, for humans fear that which is different. Aasimar usually experience a great deal of prejudice, which is all the more painful to the goodinclined aasimar who truly wants to help others survive in a hostile world. Aasimar are often seen as aloof, when in many cases this is a protective measure born of years of misunderstandings. Aasimar often look upon true celestials and other good outsiders with a mixed envy and respect. The lucky ones receive occasional guidance and advice from their celestial ancestor, and these aasimar are more likely to exemplify the stereotypical celestial virtues. Because an aasimar’s favored class is paladin, a majority of them follow that path, at least for a time. The philosophy of the paladin class resonates in the aasimars’ hearts, and they are innately suited for a career championing law and good. Some aasimar, particularly those descended from a nonlawful outsider, instead become clerics, since they are naturally wiser and more charismatic than most humans. Even aasimar who don’t become divine spellcasters gravitate toward divine-related classes such as the divine champion, for the call of the light is very strong. Not all aasimar live up to their potential. An aasimar blackguard or sorcerer of evil is a terrible opponent, and deities such as Shar and Set love to corrupt an aasimar, turning her into a bitter, angry creature nursing old grudges from unjust persecution. 'Aasimar Society:' Aasimar rarely have siblings who are other aasimar, for the heredity of the supernatural is a chancy thing. Because of this, few aasimar get to know another of their kind. On the rare times they encounter another aasimar, there is a sort of unspoken understanding between them, and an aasimar is likely to take another aasimar’s side in an argument, regardless of other affiliations, just for a taste of kinship. Aasimar, being more rare than even half-elves, have no true society of their own. Few have the opportunity to meet other aasimar or celestial beings, so they attempt to blend into the culture of their parents. If they had such a thing, aasimar would have a lawful good or neutral good society, focusing on charitable works, helping the needy, and campaigning to eradicate evil. In a few rare places, aasimar can find true acceptance and search for news of other aasimar born in other lands, hoping to make arrangements to have the child brought to the sanctuary and raised in an environment where he or she is cherished, not considered strange. 'Relations with other Races:' Although aasimar are mostly human, they rarely feel like they fit in among human society. Instead, they get along best with other halfbreeds—namely, half-elves and half-orcs—because they and aasimar usually share the same sort of semi-outcast background. Dwarves, elves, gnomes, and halflings are neither embraced nor shunned by aasimar, for while these races have no history of persecuting the planetouched, they don’t have a reputation for sheltering them either. Genasi of all types are too alien compared to an aasimar to elicit sympathy or a sense of kinship. Tieflings are the one race that garners the most suspicion from an aasimar, for those touched by the holy understand its calling and therefore can guess what sort of temptation those with unholy blood must hear. 'Tiefling' Originating Regions: Mulhorand, Unther, Thay. Carrying the taint of evil in their very souls, tieflings are persecuted and feared in most parts of Faerûn. Those with gross physical alterations are often killed at birth, and even those with less noticeable physical traits are sometimes killed by their own horrified parents. Occasionally a tiefling is born to someone indifferent to its appearance, determined to redeem it, willing to exploit it, or evil enough not to care about its nature, and these tieflings are most likely to survive to adulthood. Most tieflings are evil, but a few have managed to overcome their bloodline’s influence to make their own choices about good and evil. Tieflings are the distant descendants of a human and some evil outsider, such as a demon (usually a marilith or succubus), devil (usually an erinyes, gelugon, or pit fiend), night hag, rakshasa, or even a servant of an evil deity (some of these creatures must use magic to assume a form that is compatible with a human mate, of course). Fiend-touched and similarly tainted mixes of elves (notably the fey’ri), orcs (such as the tanarukk), and other races are known, but those are distinct lines and are not true tieflings. Tieflings look human except for one or two distinguishing features related to their unusual ancestor. Some examples of these features (and the ancestors that cause them) are: Below list are acceptable features to be included for a character on The Dragon's Neck. No more than two features are recommended. There are intentionally ommitted (or modified) features for player characters, as we feel some are a dead of a giveaway of the racial characteristics. *Small horns on head (demon, devil, night hag) *Fangs or pointed teeth forked tongue (demon, devil) *More or less than 5 fingers (demon, devil) *Patches of Furry, Leathery, or Scaly skin (demon, devil, rakshasa) *Red-tinted skin (demon, devil) *Consistently bruised skin (night hag) *Skin is hot to the touch (demon, devil) *Smell of brimstone (demon, devil) Tieflings are aware at an early age that they are different from the people around them, and often have strange urges, desires, or needs because of their evil heritage. Because tieflings are born of many different creatures, it is difficult to tell if any two of them are related, and because many of them come from demonic bloodlines, even two tieflings descended from similar demons or the very same demon might look very different. Tieflings have the same life expectancy and age categories as a human. 'History:' Most Faerûnian tieflings come from bloodlines originating in Mulhorand and Thay. The Mulhorandi tieflings are descended from servants or manifestations of Set or Sebek, while those from Thay are usually the result of dalliances with fiends of all kinds. As with the aasimar from Mulhorand, many tieflings from that ancient land leave the region to seek their own destiny without outside interference. Thayan tieflings are usually the grandchildren of powerful wizards, birthed as part of some power scheme, and usually spend their lives as slaves or pawns to both sides of the family. In either case, tieflings from these two regions usually resemble the human race of their parents, with their inhuman traits making them stand out from other Thayans or Mulhorandi. Unther is reputed to have a tiefling population comparable to Mulhorand, but in truth this is a misconception, for the evil and mad god-king Gilgeam sired no children for fear of creating something that might usurp his throne. However, Nergal (the Untheric god of the underworld) is thought to have fathered at least one child before he was slain during the Orcgate Wars over two thousand years ago, and it is possible that some Untheric men and women still carry that evil deity’s bloodline. The mages of Unther may also be responsible for some devil-spawned tieflings as well. 'Outlook:' Tieflings live as outcasts. Feared for their evil heritage and often acting appropriately to their ancestry, they learn to keep people at a distance and hide that which makes them different. Like all the planetouched, they are different from their own parents; rarely has a tiefling been raised in a home filled with love. Tieflings are bitter folk who expect eventual rejection from even their best friends and easily fall into lives of crime, depravity, and cruelty. Tieflings look upon true fiends and other evil outsiders with envy and fear. Some tieflings reject their tainted blood and seek the light. Not many succeed for long, and far more slide to a comfortable place midway between evil and good. But of the creatures who work to be good, good-aligned tieflings probably work the hardest. 'Tiefling Society:' Because of the varied circumstances of their births, most tieflings become adults without knowing another of their kind. Given their scattered heritage and tendency toward evil, tieflings mistrust each other, while at the same time wanting another of their kind near to experience a limited kinship. Therefore it is not unusual to find a small group of like-minded tieflings at the head of a thieves’ guild. Sometimes a good tiefling will search out others of her kind in the hopes of rescuing them from evil or persecution, but most tieflings are so used to looking out only for themselves that such a thought never occurs to them. Thay is unusual because of its numbers of tiefling slaves. An unknown number of fiendish bloodlines exist in Thay, some of them lost for generations. When a true tiefling arises from a latent bloodline, there is often a scramble as the Red Wizards struggle to collect the planetouched offspring. Some Red Wizards train these young tieflings with others of their kind, either to work as spies in other households, personal assassins, or as some sort of sacrifice to an evil being. These tieflings can develop a sense of community among their fellows. If they are lucky, they may manage to escape their evil masters, scattering to the four winds to elude pursuit. Some of these slaves start revolts to cover their tracks, others return to kill their former owners, and still others leave and never look back. In this way, certain tieflings have extended families, although how to find their adopted siblings usually poses a problem. 'Relations with other Races:' Tieflings treat most other races equally—at arm’s length. They are very slow to trust others and always wary of a friend suddenly becoming an enemy. Aasimar often trigger an instinctive fear or revulsion in tieflings, making it difficult for them to work together at all. Half-orcs are the only race tieflings easily tolerate, since they are the only common mixed-breed race that is derided as much as tieflings. Still, a tiefling isn’t more likely to trust a half-orc; she’s just more likely to understand his perspective.